Twilight Glimpses - Drabble Collection
by plainjanedee
Summary: glimpse (ɡlim(p)s/) noun 1. a momentary or partial view. verb 1. see or perceive briefly or partially. This will be where I keep all the drabbles. Ratings will vary, so I am casting this at M but each drabble will be individually rated, paired, etc. Some of these will be funny, or sweet, maybe some smut, and some that are a little darker. Details for each in the header.
1. 1 - Watch Your Mouth

**Title:** Watch Your Mouth

**Pairing/Characters:** Bella/Jake

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** humor/family

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt: **picture of a pink cupcake ATM

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Watch Your Mouth

Bella shopped for hours, getting everything she needed so she could relax until the special day arrived. She was resting when she felt warm hands cover her eyes. She grinned, "Embry, not in public! I'm not alone!"

With a low growl, her husband turned her towards him, "What the hell, Bells? Embry?! "

Bella giggled, "Jake, c'mon, I knew it was you!" She spied the treat, "Is that cupcake for me?"

"It was, until you called me Embry," he pouted.

"You shouldn't keep a pregnant woman from food, Jake."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bells," Jake smushed it into her mouth.


	2. 2 - Aliens VS Robots

**Title:** Aliens VS Robots

**Pairing/Characters:** QuEmbry

**Rating:** T (because teenage wolfboys say 'ass')

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship

**Word Count: ** 100

**Prompt: phrase - **"I would love to have an army of robot attack pigeons."

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Aliens VS Robots

Quil and Embry walked, discussing the movie they planned to see, Aliens VS Robots. Embry said the Aliens would be victorious, due to superior intelligence. Quil said that Robots would kick Alien ass, due to infallible strength.

"Quil, robots are programmed to fight, but aliens can think freely and adjust attack strategy on the fly," Embry said, rolling his eyes.

Quil's eyes lit up, "Not if they're _flying_ robots! The aliens would be grounded while robot-birds attack from above!"

Embry stopped, imagining that scene, "Bad ass…"

Quil's eyes sparkled, "I would _love_ to have an army of robot attack pigeons."


	3. 3 - Late Night TV

**Title**: Late Night TV

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Family/Love

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: **picture - **"High and Lazy" by Bezt - a painting of a man in recliner, his head is an alligator head and it's not connected, there is a tv, tv stand, a hat and a cigarette (with smoke) and everything is floating around as if there's no gravity. Look it up, it's an odd visual.

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**A/N** \- This follows 'Watch Your Mouth'

* * *

Late Night TV

Bella sat straight up in bed, gasping. Jake sat up next to her, "Bells, what is it?" he mumbled, voice still scratchy with sleep.

Bella whispered, "That was the weirdest dream I've ever had."

"A nightmare?" Jake asked.

"Not really a nightmare, just a really freaky dream." She looked over at him, "That's the last time I eat chocolate covered bananas while you watch lame horror flicks from the 80s."

Jake spooned her against him, kissing her hair and rubbing his warm hand over her pregnant belly, "Sorry, Bells, I forgot about your wacky hormones. And _Alligator_ is a classic."


	4. 4 - What's the Opposite of Gangsta?

**Title**: What's the Opposite of Gangsta?

**Characters**: Jake/Quil/Embry/Paul

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Humor/Friendship

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: A really kitschy needlepoint that says 'DAMN It's good to be a gangsta' (if you want to see it, they have the pattern on Etsy)

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

* * *

What's the Opposite of Gangsta?

Jake was in the Taj working on the Rabbit when Geto Boys came up on his playlist. Turning it up, he couldn't help but sing along, swaying his hips, and leaning over the engine. Quil and Embry came in then, joining in on the chorus. The trio smiled at each other as they formed a line and started dancing in sync while they sang.

Paul suppressed his laughter, trying to stay out of view, but holding his phone up to get the best angle. He planned to put it on youtube later and vaguely wondered if it would go viral.


	5. 5 - Succubus

**Title**: Succubus

**Pairing**: Jacob/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Angst

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: Sergei Polunin dances to Take Me to Church by Hozier (can be seen on youtube)

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

* * *

Succubus

He lies in bed after she leaves.

Spent.

Used.

Empty.

His love for her still consumes him, overriding his own self-preservation. He denies her nothing.

Not then.

Not now.

Each time more potent than the last, she takes everything she needs, eviscerating his soul while he lays his heart at her feet.

She whispers the right words, but he knows they're false.

In the moment, though, he pretends it's real.

He worships her as he has always done.

Then, it was innocent.

Now, it's just numb.

The depth of his love demands his complete surrender.

And he gives it, willingly.


	6. 6 - In Today's News

**Title**: In Today's News

**Pairing**: Wolf Pack

**Rating**: G

**Genre**: Humor

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: picture - 2 news anchors (male/female) stand on either side of a desk, the screen behind shows a giant burger and in bold red print it says 'Cheeseburger Stabbing'

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

* * *

In Today's News

"What an interesting story, Michelle. What can you tell us?"

"Ron, reports claim several large Quileute men waiting for cheeseburger orders during the annual Quileute Days festival became violent when the booth ran out of food. One man took matters into his own hands by grabbing all the cheeseburgers available, then running off. Pursued by other men in his group, the hungry thief was stabbed when his friends caught him and retrieved their cheeseburgers. Police Chief Charles Swan confirmed the capture of all involved and assured festival-goers there was nothing to fear."

Sam turned and smacked him, "Quil, you idiot!"


	7. 7 - Viral Video

**Title**: Viral Video

**Pairing**: Wolf Pack

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Humor/Family

**Word Count**: 100

**Prompt**: You Fckn Did It by Jason Mraz (can be seen on youtube)

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**A/N** – this follows 'What's the Opposite of Gangsta?'

* * *

Viral Video

When it passed 100,000 views, Paul told Jared, who told Kim. It was all over the res within hours.

Jacob found Paul at Sam's and immediately had him against the wall by his neck. "You f*ckin did it! You spied on us and posted it on youtube! What the hell, Paul?!"

Paul laughed, "What?! It's not good to be a gangsta… boy band?"

Bella and Emily came from the kitchen, "Paul, the internet is forever. You shouldn't have done that without asking. No food -two weeks." Paul gasped. Jake and Embry smiled.

Quil said, "Whatever, I think we look A-W-E-S-O-M-E."


End file.
